


Vila's Job Application (filk)

by Judith Proctor (Watervole)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-26
Updated: 2008-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watervole/pseuds/Judith%20Proctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Judith Proctor</p><p>Tune: Morning has Broken</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vila's Job Application (filk)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).

I write you a letter, seeking employment,  
I need to convince you, this job is for me,  
I am just perfect, charming and handsome,  
Please take the time to, read my CV.

I left my homeworld, on an excursion,  
Gaining experience, working in space,  
Fired neutron blasters, did all the cooking,  
And carried my tools in, a big plastic case.

I was an apprentice, studying systems,  
Cameras and locks, my speciality,  
I learnt the true worth of, discretion beats valour,  
When it comes to sprinting, no one beats me.

I am a collector, of valuable items,  
With wine, I am rated, a true connoisseur,  
For a job with high living, I'm sure I can take it,  
In fact you could call me, a real bon viveur.

I am just perfect, for this application,  
Now Sleer's executed, there's a vacancy,  
So I'm writing this letter, to ask for employment,  
As your new head of, security!


End file.
